This application is for a grant to fund the operation of the Delta Regional Primate Research Center. This primate center proposed to conduct research programs in the fields of neurobiology, biochemistry, virology, parasitology, urology, immunology, bacteriology, cardiovascular disease, and reproductive physiology using nonhuman primates as models for study. Other activities of the center will include collaborations with scientists from other institutions, training of personnel in primate research and breeding of selected species of nonhuman primates.